IN THE HEAVEN
by Phaedra Y. Maxwell Chang
Summary: El piloto más dulce ha cambiado su personalidad por completo, podrá Duo hacerle ver que por mucho que hayan cambiado sus corazones siguen latiendo al mismo ritmo... aunque ni siquiera el esta seguro 02x04x02
1. Default Chapter

"DENTRO DEL CIELO"  
  
CAPÍTULO I  
  
By Phaedra M. Ch.  
  
pensamientos del personaje "BLA"  
  
"Corre Duo, corre". –y así lo hacía un joven de ojos violetas mientras huía de sus perseguidores ahora si que había dado con información importante aunque sus perseguidores no le daban mucho tiempo lanzando unos explosivos que traía en su chaqueta logro evadirlos y esconderse el tiempo suficiente para verificar la información en una pequeña computadora de bolsillo, los datos y las pistas de la organización terrorista que perseguía al fin brindaron el nombre de un culpable el trenzado leyó el nombre y abrió los ojos en sorpresa... no lo podía creer, de repente escuchó a los hombres, diablos no era momento de pensar en esas cosas... cada vez eran más y lo podían acorralar en cualquier momento, divisó una pequeña salida y se dirigió hacia ella, tenía que saltar desde esa pequeña ventana 3 pisos, al menos tenía oportunidad de salir con vida que acribillado a manos de esos hombres... respiró hondo y brincó... ojala Shinigami no lo recibiera en sus brazos en esa ocasión aún tenía un asunto pendiente... de repente algunas balas le rozaron –"maldición"- dijo lo habían encontrado demasiado pronto, cayó al suelo y se levanto sintiendo un dolor tensante en su pierna...  
  
Mientras tanto, en una elegante oficina, bellamente decorada entre lo más moderno, extravagante, elegante y costoso, un joven rubio de cabellera larga a la altura de su cintura amarrada en una coleta meditaba en silencio y a media luz sobre una sensación que dejó de sentir hace tanto tiempo, ya habían pasado 5 años sin volver a confiar en su uchii no kokoro, así que lo había dormido pero ahora despertaba con más fuerza que nunca, recostado sobre un ostentoso sofá Quatre Raberba Winner trata de mantener la calma ante su don que se hace cada vez más angustioso...  
  
Duo, hace tanto que no me dolía tanto tu nombre, acostumbrado a ignorar lo que indudablemente mi corazón me está gritando... –murmuro para si, levantándose de su asiento y recargando su brazo en la ventana, mientras su expresión se volvía cada vez más dura, no permitiría que su antigua personalidad se hiciera presente, no derramaría ni una lágrima, nunca jamás, ese niño había quedado en el pasado– no entiendo por que... yo todavía no entiendo por qué lo quisiste así...  
  
flashback  
  
Cuando terminó la guerra 5 años atrás Quatre había por fin decidido que era tiempo de confesar sus sentimientos más íntimos al joven de cabellos trenzados, todo estaba en paz ese día, se habían tomado grandes decisiones en conjunto, como que la fundación Raberba Winner sería la encargada de solventar los gastos de la asociación de "Preventers", que ayudaría a salir adelante a las colonias en cuanto a su reconstrucción y sobre todo se encargaría de proteger a lo que se consideró el tesoro más grande para la paz en la tierra y sus colonias a aquélla que fue nombrada reina a Relena Peacecraft, ese día esperó a que todos se retiraran y pidió a Duo que le acompañara a un paraje que le gustaba de manera especial, parecía según la propia definición dada por el rubio un pequeño pedazo de cielo, y en verdad así lo era, buscó el lugar más cómodo y vio esas orbes violetas que le enloquecían desde el día que se reflejo por primera vez en ellas.  
  
Duo, yo quiero –con la mirada baja y completamente sonrojado, su corazón latía con extremada fuerza y sentía como si en algún momento fuera a detenerse por siempre.  
  
Vamos Quatre, que te ocurre, hace tiempo que te veo muy extraño, no será por Trowa ¿verdad? .-esbozando una tierna sonrisa.  
  
No, no es eso es que yo quiero decirte algo, pero por primera vez yo... no sé si sientes lo mismo yo... – acercándose a Duo y tomando con sus manos el rostro del mismo y sin decir más le besa tiernamente, a lo que el trenzado responde sorprendido de lo que hace, un sentimiento cálido envolviendo su pecho, cerrando los ojos prolongando el momento, de pronto un sentimiento abate su corazón, dejando de responder la caricia.  
  
Quatre, yo no tenía idea... – separándose del beso—que tú.. digo, yo, no, no puedo, no después de lo que ocurrió hoy, necesito tiempo, yo.. yo te explicaré luego, te prometo que te buscaré, espérame... – y se aleja del rubio corriendo y con lágrimas en los ojos.  
  
Entonces el joven rubio se desploma y cae sobre sus rodillas llorando, sin comprender porqué el trenzado había temido al momento del beso, lo sintió muy claramente, algo atormentó su corazón en ese momento, pero respondió al beso, sintió su corazón latir al unísono del suyo, el confiaba completamente en su don, algo estaba mal con Duo, pero si el había prometido buscarlo lo haría, Duo nunca mentía... Pero Quatre no se había percatado de las lágrimas de Duo ni de la presencia de tres personas que miraron la escena y tenían sus planes propios.  
  
Fin del Flashback  
  
Aún ahora siente en sus ojos esa ya conocida sensación de lágrimas intentando escapar de sus ojos, pero como ya es costumbre no les permite salir, es que ha cambiado tanto en este tiempo que no puede darse ya ese lujo, el peso que sostiene sobre sus hombros es tanto que no importa que tan grave sea la situación, se ha convencido de no dejarse llevar ni por su don ni por su personalidad agradable, eso solo le llevó a la pérdida de aquello que más quería, supone que su uchii no kokoro se equivocó por primera vez, la única... además la vida que lleva ahora no le permite esos desplantes. Ahora es una persona que hace exactamente lo que piensa y no lo que siente, pero... tiene una necesidad y por primera vez, en mucho tiempo decide hacer algo. Toma el comunicador y marca una clave.  
  
Hola Winner, ¿cómo estás? –responde el joven chino al otro lado de la pantalla.  
  
Bien Wu Fei, ¿te podría pedir algo...? es estrictamente confidencial –repone Quatre con seriedad.  
  
Humm, – con una expresión de asombro –, es extraño, hace tiempo que no pides, exiges, pero no hay problema dime que es y te ayudaré con gusto.- agregando a su rostro una sonrisa sarcástica.  
  
Encuentra a Duo. –con una voz que no permite replica.  
  
Sé que no es mi asunto, pero Winner, tu mismo lo has intentado buscar antes y no lo has encontrado, ¿por qué crees que yo lo encontraré?  
  
Porque esta vez tengo un presentimiento... – Cortando la comunicación de manera brusca pues ha llegado alguien a su oficina.  
  
Quatre ¿Qué haces? Realmente nada Trowa, solo estoy tratando de obtener un poco de tranquilidad, lo que está aconteciendo actualmente en la tierra y en las colonias me tiene consternado. – dice al momento de observar unos documentos en su escritorio evitando así mirarlo directo a los ojos.  
  
Me preocupa realmente que tengamos que involucrarnos, yo quiero vivir en paz a tu lado Quatre, sabes que te amo ¿verdad? –acercándose toma con su mano la barbilla suave y trata de empezar un beso.  
  
Si lo sé Trowa –Sin pensarlo evita los labios del joven de ojos verdes, es increíble que antes necesitara tanto de unos brazos protectores y ahora evitaba parecer frágil a cualquier costo, pero era verdad él ya no era frágil– pero aún tengo que investigar quien está detrás de los recientes ataques terroristas que han ocurrido, no puedo quedarme con los brazos cruzados, lo que más me preocupa es que han ocurrido en los sitios en donde tenemos conexión, así que, perdona Trowa pero tengo muchas cosas que hacer, por favor vuelve más tarde.  
  
Esta bien Quatre como prefieras. "Quatre, por que siento que no me dices la verdad" –Separándose del rostro del joven rubio Trowa da media vuelta y sale de la oficina con una gran confusión reflejada en sus ojos.  
  
Al momento de verle salir de la oficina Quatre vuelve a establecer comunicación con Wu Fei.  
  
¿Qué pasa Winner? ¿Por qué quieres encontrar a Maxwell ahora? Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo, no creo que sea algo prudente.  
  
No es tu asunto Wu Fei, solo hazlo.  
  
Es increíble que tu carácter haya cambiado tanto en tan poco tiempo Winner.  
  
¿Lo harás?  
  
Vaya por tu tono de voz lo ordenas nuevamente, pero esta bien Quatre, lo voy a buscar, pero escúchame por una maldita vez en tu vida, te das cuenta de que estás a punto de voltear tu vida de cabeza por este favor.  
  
No me importa Wu Fei, ya te lo dije, solo hazlo y que nadie se entere, ya sabré yo que hacer con mi vida. –Quatre corta bruscamente la comunicación con el chino.  
  
Tomándose la cabeza con ambas manos Wu Fei piensa "¿Qué demonios voy a hacer? ¡maldita sea! Justo ahora que no sé de que lado se encuentra Duo, ¿seguirá siendo un amigo en el cual confiar? Tengo que hablar con él antes que nadie, ¿Porqué tengo que saber todo lo que pasó ese día? ¿Por qué no se lo dije a Quatre?" – Arghhhhh Maldición –golpeando bruscamente el escritorio con ambos puños.  
  
Mientras Wu Fei medita sobre que decisiones sin percatarse de que Heero ha escuchado perfectamente la charla que ha mantenido con Quatre e inmediatamente sale a un cuarto contiguo y envía un mensaje desde su portátil, algo en su interior le dice que Wu Fei sabe perfectamente en donde se encuentra Duo y que sin importar como él lo averiguará...  
  
En ese instante Trowa revisa con rapidez el mensaje enviado por Heero, es importante puesto que no se había comunicado con él desde hace mucho tiempo, al leer las líneas abre los ojos de manera sorprendida, borra el mensaje, pero esas palabras quedaron grabadas en su mente:"Quatre está a punto de localizar a Duo por medio de Wu Fei... HY" -siente rabia y confusión, esto es lo que su amado le ha estado ocultando, "pero ¿porqué ahora? No importa, si debo callar a Wu Fei para que Quatre permanezca a mi lado lo haré, nada me importa más en mi vida que él" Y con esta determinación en el corazón Trowa sale a caminar y a esperar un plan que en estos momentos Heero debería de estar haciendo, si bien a él verdaderamente no le importaba el paradero del trenzado siempre y cuando se mantuviera lo suficientemente lejos de Quatre a Heero le importaba demasiado.  
  
En tanto en el espacio, oculto en una base desconocida, el joven trenzado quien ahora trabajaba para una organización secreta recibe una nueva orden: "Encontrar y capturar a la cabeza de la familia Winner".  
  
Quatre –murmura mientras una sonrisa maliciosa se forma lentamente en su rostro, con rapidez sale del lugar en una nave y se dirige en busca del joven árabe, su corazón latiendo aceleradamente y la emoción de volverle a ver recorriendo su espíritu con fuerza.  
  
Durante varios días el trenzado persiguió y memorizó todas las acciones de Quatre, cuando le vio por vez primera quedó impactado al verle tan maduro, con esa expresión seria en el rostro, pero sobre todo sus cabellos dorados tan largos y hermosos, si podrían haber pasado 5 años pero Quatre seguía siendo tan avallasador como la primera vez que le miró, sin embargo también tenía otro asunto pendiente en ese lugar, hace unos días recibió un mensaje de Wu Fei y estaba intrigado acerca de lo que el joven chino tuviera que decirle, pero primero tenía que tener en sus brazos nuevamente a aquel ser que tanto anhelaba, sí definitivamente nada impediría que esa noche shinigami se apoderara de Quatre Raberba Winner.  
  
-Continuará...  
  
----------------------------------  
  
Ah este fic tiene muchísimo formándose en mi cabecita, please léanlo o ah por cierto esta dedicado con todo mi cariño a Angélica (Yakumo), quien me ha dado muchos ánimos siempre, a Marthuchis (Quatrina) la kero mucho también una gran amiga, a Kary Yui que me hacer sonreír siempre con sus ocurrencias y a Janeth (Q-chan) que es una súper personita y repitiendo las palabras de una amigocha que kero mucho (si tu Martha si si oU) Nunca creí que por medio de circuitos, chips y una cosa tan fría como una pc se pudieran transmitir sentimientos tan calidos y cariños tan sinceros las quiero muchooooo amigas..... Bueno ahora si Bye.... 


	2. Cap2

"DENTRO DEL CIELO"  
  
Capítulo II  
  
Fanfic by Phaedra M. Ch.

Pensamientos   
  
Aún faltaban varias horas para que oscureciera por completo, instalándose en un hotel Duo se metió a darse un relajante baño en su habitación y a esperar al joven chino, si definitivamente era lo mejor que podía hacer, además aún le dolía la pierna, haberse adelantado pudo haber frustrado sus planes, además hace tiempo que no veía a Wu Fei y seria bueno averiguar si era verdad lo que se decía de la fundación Winner, aunque lo dudaba, conociendo al pequeño Quatre era imposible que el fuera la cabeza de algo tan retorcido como la creación de armas para ataques terroristas, dio fin a su baño y se enredó la cintura en una toalla, quedando con su pecho completamente desnudo y su pelo aún sin secar, pequeñas gotas de agua se deslizaban por su espalda y abdomen desde su cabello, en ese instante alguien entró a la habitación, era Wu Fei, quien al verle quedó sorprendido, hace ya un año que no le veía pero aún estaban en él los recuerdos de lo vivido con el trenzado.  
  
------------------------- Flash back-----------------------  
  
Un día después de que Quatre decidiera brindarle una oportunidad a Trowa el chino logró localizar a Duo, quien permanecía oculto en una base militar de una organización desconocida, decidió ir por él y "rescatarlo" porque en realidad Duo no estaba capturado en ella sino era miembro activo de la misma, cuando le vio no pudo evitar contarle lo que era la vida actual del rubio a lo que Duo solo respondió con una sonrisa fingida y una voz hueca.  
  
– "vaya y yo que creí que me iba a esperar toda la vida, je". –mirándolo a los ojos y sin saber aún porque Wu Fei le abrazo y le proporcionó un beso profundo y apasionado a lo que el joven de ojos violáceos respondió con más fuerza y deseo aún producto de su desengaño y en esa ocasión y muchas otras cedieron a sus deseos más íntimos, a lo que Duo hizo prometer a Wu Fei que nadie se enteraría de su paradero, y eso es lo que venía haciendo el chino desde entonces, ocultar cada pista que pudiera llevar al trenzado o modificándola haciendo que se perdiera ese dato aún ahora que se le había dado una orden directa de encontrarlo.  
  
---------------------- Fin del Flash back -------------------  
  
Y aún ahora ese olor que desprendía Duo le hacía irresistible a Wu Fei, así que con determinación cerró la puerta con seguro y caminó a pasos firmes en dirección de Duo, le abrazó y selló sus labios con un beso profundo y demandante de pasión a lo que el trenzado correspondió como solo el sabía hacerlo, ávidamente Duo se deshizo de las ropas del chino y le acariciaba con fuerza los pezones endurecidos, mientras le guiaba hacia el lecho, mientras tanto Wu Fei había retirado la toalla del cuerpo del trenzado, recorrió una vez más aquel camino tan conocido de su rostro y cuello a besos obteniendo una vez más la rendición de aquel cuerpo que le había devorado el alma y el corazón desde la primera vez que lo tuvo, pero un destello de lucidez le impidió seguir.  
  
-Alto Duo, por favor. –separando el cuerpo del trenzado del suyo, sosteniéndole por las muñecas aún sobre la cama y sobre el cuerpo de Duo... Pe... pero Wu... Shhh, por favor, escúchame, tu y yo quedamos en el pasado, yo sé que jamás me amarás como yo a ti, tu amas a alguien más y yo no puedo soportarlo, así que por favor, no continúes, me haces daño. Esta bien Wu Fei pero hubiera sido agradable no crees?. – dice al momento que se acerca en un movimiento rápido y le se prende nuevamente de los labios del joven de ojos negros, a lo que el chino se resiste. Nunca cambiaras Maxwell. Uhmm, otra vez estas siendo formal conmigo, me recuerdas aquella vez que decidiste dejar de verme, dime ¿ahora que pasa?

- Tú sabes que yo no te dejé, tú simplemente jamás estuviste conmigo. –repone Wu Fei al momento que hace a un lado a Duo, se levanta del lecho y comienza a vestirse. Como quieras Wu Fei, como quieras. –dice Duo al momento de también levantarse y vestirse en frente del chino, cuando finalmente terminó de amarrarse la trenza mira directamente a Wu Fei a los ojos en espera de lo que vino a decirle el chino.

-Quatre me exigió encontrarte. –con un tono seco Ah, vaya, me sorprende, me pregunto que querrá, probablemente anunciarme su compromiso formal con Trowa, aunque de todas formas yo planeo verle. –con una sonrisa misteriosa enmarcando su rostro y sin dejarle ver rastro alguno de dolor al chino. ¿Y tu como lo... –sorprendido.

-Vaya así que es verdad, bueno supongo que no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo.

- ¬¬u, algo me dice que estás mintiendo Maxwell, pero no es mi asunto, lo que tengas que hacer hazlo rápido, porque Preventers tiene órdenes de capturarte vivo o muerto bajo cargos de terrorismo y otras cosas, pero además tengo que confesarte algo.... Calla Wu Fei, escucha. –tapándole la boca con su mano.  
  
Guardando total silencio Wu Fei se da cuenta de que le han seguido y que varios comandos de Preventers se encuentran rodeando el hotel y que afuera de la habitación se encuentran otros tantos.  
  
Demonios, te juro que no entiendo nada Duo. No importa Wu Fei, ahora tenemos que huir, toma.  
  
Arrojando un arma a Wu Fei, cada uno se coloca a los costados de la puerta, justo a tiempo porque los comandos empiezan a abrir fuego y terminar tirando la puerta, al momento de entrar los dos expilotos gundam comienzan a responder al tiroteo y en medio de la confusión a entrar a la habitación continua antes de que lleguen más comandos, aprovechando unas escaleras de emergencias aún no vigiladas logran salir del hotel sin embargo ninguno de los dos se percata que un par de ojos verdes les observan y les siguen muy de cerca.  
  
Horas antes en las oficinas principales Winner, Heero se encuentra con Quatre en su oficina, este le entrega unos documentos que al momento de revisar el rubio responde con seriedad a Heero.  
  
Así que él ha estado detrás de todos los ataques. –con una mirada que ni el soldado perfecto podría haber superado.

-Así es. Asintió Heero.

- No, no lo puedo creer. -moviendo negativamente su rostro.

-Sin embargo es verdad, ahí tienes las pruebas. -señalando los documentos.

-Esta bien Heero, ordenaré la cacería.

-ah y Quatre, dile a Sally Po que dé la orden por escrito y que mande seguir a Wu Fei, él sabe perfectamente en donde encontrar a Duo

-¿Cómo sabes eso? –pregunta intrigado el joven rubio.

-Porque Duo y él han seguido en "contacto" si sabes a lo que me refiero, a mi Wu Fei no me puede engañar tan fácilmente, no soy tan ingenuo como tu Quatre, no te das cuenta de que Duo tiene un aliado en Preventers, por eso no lo has encontrado en todos estos años. ni yo  
  
Levantándose de la silla en donde se encontraba, cumplido su objetivo de dejar la semilla de los celos en Quatre, Heero sale de las oficinas a toda prisa, al fin y al cabo Trowa sigue muy de cerca de Wu Fei, mientras tanto Quatre se comunica con Sally Po y le indica que envíe una circular a todo integrante de Preventers en donde se especifique la búsqueda y captura vivo o muerto de Duo Maxwell bajo los cargos de terrorista y fabricante de armas ilegales, decide quedarse en su oficina sin cambiar su rutina, además ese día se estaba haciendo largo, tedioso y cansado, no quería ver a nadie y dio salida temprano a todo aquel que estuviera trabajando en las oficinas quedándose en silencio y soledad completas, abrió una botella de licor y sirvió un vaso tras otro tratando de no estallar de ira a los comentarios hechos por Heero.  
  
Mientras tanto Duo y Wu Fei habían logrado salir victoriosos de su huida, el trenzado se dirigió hacia un automóvil deportivo negro y con vidrios polarizados que se encontraba oculto, pero Trowa le cortó el paso apuntando con un arma directamente a su corazón.  
  
-Detente Duo

-Tr... owa, que sorpresa. –con esa típica sonrisa sarcástica y dando unos pasos hacia atrás.

-Te dará gusto oír que tu vida no vale nada, bueno en realidad me da más gusto a mí. –con determinación en la mirada se prepara para disparar.

-No te atrevas a hacerlo Barton. –demandó Wu Fei, colocándose a un lado del trenzado.

-¿Que no me atreva a hacer que Wu Fei? acaso esto. –diciendo esto el joven de ojos verdes disparó tres veces hacia Duo– Nunca te llevarás a Quatre lejos de mi, te lo juro.

-¡¡WU FEI!! ¿¿POR QUÉ?? –grita con sorpresa Duo al percatarse de que el chino se ha interpuesto entre las balas y su objetivo.

-Por que te lo debo Duo, ¡¡AGHH!! –exclama con dolor Wu Fei, mientras sus heridas sangran.  
  
En ese momento llega Heero quien se ha dado cuenta de la acción de Trowa y trata de quitarle el arma, mientras se debaten en una pelea, Duo aprovecha y sacando fuerzas de quien sabe donde (N/A ni yo lo sé .U) mete a Wu Fei al auto y arranca a toda velocidad con una sola idea en la mente "Quatre"

  
  
Sin meditarlo mucho, entra en las oficinas sin protección de la fundación Winner, al momento de entrar de manera tan fácil sintió que podría ser una trampa, pero también que si no se arriesgaba en ese momento nunca sería capaz de hacerlo, así que venciendo todos sus miedos se dirigió a su objetivo, además aún tenía que llevar a Wu Fei a un hospital, sin obstáculos en su camino de manera rápida dio con la oficina de Quatre, irrumpió en ella con violencia sin esperar toparse con la escena que contemplaban sus orbes violáceas, si, ahí estaba Quatre Raberba Winner tras su escritorio completamente ebrio y con un arma en su mano.  
  
-Pasa Duo, te estaba esperando. –apuntándole con el arma y señalándole la silla frente a su escritorio.

-Me alegra, de verdad Quatre. –con toda la calma que tenia se acercó al escritorio pero no se sentó.

-Así que después de todo sí regresaste, ja, que patético eres Duo.

-No volví por gusto Quatre. –otra vez esa sonrisa cínica en su rostro.- Y mucho menos por ti. al menos eso creo.

-Eres mal mentiroso Duo, siempre lo has sido.-esbozando una sonrisa y levantándose de su silla, tambaleándose y dejando el arma sobre el escritorio.- además tú eres solo un delirio del alcohol. –levantando su mano y señalándolo, acto seguido Quatre se desmaya cayendo al suelo.  
  
Duo aprovecha para atarle las muñecas y los pies, amordazarlo y llevarlo al auto, no le tomó más de 10 minutos hacerlo, después se dirigió a toda velocidad al hospital, en el carro Quatre había recobrado el conocimiento pero no podía hacer nada solo se incorporó, el auto se había detenido momentos antes, sintió a dos personas descender del auto, su ventana se encontraba entreabierta, lo suficiente como para que alcanzara a observar como Duo cargaba a Wu Fei y llamaba a alguien pidiendo ayuda, el chino sangraba abundantemente, no alcanzaba a oír nada, pero lo que vio lo dejó pasmado...  
  
Por favor, ¡AYUDA, UN MÉDICO! –gritaba desesperado el trenzado

-Ya Duo, ya basta, no estoy tan grave, bájame. –demandaba el chino totalmente avergonzado.

-No lo voy a hacer Wu Fei, haz perdido mucha sangre –agachando la cabeza–. Y todo por mi culpa.

-No es verdad, además, yo te tengo que decir algo, déjame...  
  
En eso una enfermera y un médico trayendo a rastras una camilla la acercan y Duo deposita con ternura al joven chino en ella mientras le dice:  
  
-Júrame que vas a estar bien Wu Fei

-Lo juro Maxwell

-¡Ah! y esto para que no olvides tu promesa. –al momento deposita un beso cálido en los labios del chino y lo deja en manos de los médicos–. Hagan lo que sea necesario pero sálvenlo por favor, el dinero no es problema. –depositando en las manos de una enfermera un sobre con una cantidad considerable de dinero. Te veré pronto Du... o –susurra Wu Fei al momento de caer desmayado.  
  
Con paso veloz Duo alcanzó el auto y miró al asiento trasero, parecía ser que Quatre aún no despertaba, mejor para él, este iba a ser un viaje largo y ojala pronto placentero, esbozando una sonrisa se dirigió al lugar donde se ocultaría, con Quatre... su hermoso Quatre... aunque en estar circunstancias se sentía feliz como nunca... ojala y eso pudiera ser el inicio de algo nuevo...  
  
Continuará...  
  
U.U Pobechito de mi Wu Fei, le dispararon y feo, o pero... en fin! La historia tiene que continuar y que planeará el degenerado de Duo con Quatre amarrado... je me va a gustar ver lo que hace Quatre cuando despierte... digo después de ver ese beso.... Kawaii!!! Me encanta el 05X02 o 02X05 o lo que sea pero de ellos dos en fin pero no este definitivamente va a ser un 04X02 y viceversa... en fin espero que lo lean y dejen reviews...... ok?


	3. CAP 3

"**_IN THE HEAVEN"_**

_**CAPITULO III**_

_Tras cubrir cuidadosamente la entrada del viejo cuartel, por lo pronto su instinto le decía que era muy prematuro entregar al rubio, además ¿acaso no tenia una pequeña cuenta con Quatre? Algo tenia claro en su mente esa misma noche se cobraría el engaño y si todo era verdad no dudaría en entregarlo, aunque se le partiera el alma, tratando de no poner atención lo colocó sobre un viejo colchón y reviso sus ataduras, aflojándolas un poco, no se imaginaba al frágil Quatre escapando del lugar así que sin preocupaciones le quito la mordaza y acariciando su mejilla delicadamente y comprendiendo su precaria situación, suspiro profundo y se fue a una pequeña habitación contigua a tratar de aclarar su mente con algún programa televisivo._

_Tras algunas horas por fin el joven rubio empieza a abrir sus ojos aqua, tratando de no poner mucha atención al terrible dolor de cabeza que sentía, de repente se percato de que no podía moverse con libertad, trataba de recordar que había ocurrido la noche anterior, tenia un vago recuerdo de su oficina y una botella de alcohol, de pronto escucho una risa familiar proveniente de una habitación contigua y los recuerdos le vinieron a la mente como una ráfaga, Duo, su secuestro y la traición de Wu Fei, enojado, sorprendido y poniendo atención al lugar se percato de que se encontraba en un viejo cuartel subterráneo abandonado y que debía escapar de ahí cuanto antes, tensando su cuerpo intentaba en vano liberarse de sus ataduras, tenia que ser precavido, bueno al menos tenia una carta a su favor Duo no tenia idea de cuanto distaba de ser aquel pequeño de frágil corazón, oh no esa era la oportunidad perfecta para obtener su venganza…_

_Con cuidado y lastimándose las muñecas con la fricción de la soga logro liberarse de esta, mas fingió estar aun maniatado, ahora tenia que acercar a Duo, sonrió ante el plan que se formo en su mente, despacio se acerco al borde de la cama y se dejo caer pesadamente, al oír el golpe sordo el trenzado corrió a su encuentro y le levanto, el joven rubio aun fingía desmayo pero entreabrió sus labios, Duo no pudo mas con esa imagen y le acarició el rostro y cuando el mismo entreabría sus labios para unirlos a los de aquel joven que no había podido olvidar sintió como el aire se escapaba de sus pulmones y un dolor le punzo el vientre, ahí estaba, completamente desafiante el joven de ojos aqua dándole un buen puñetazo a bocajarro, y colocándose encima de el, separando sus brazos con los propios… se acerco a su rostro diciendo apenas en un susurro audible_

"_Hola Duo, tanto tiempo sin saber de ti, ahora dime¿Do you miss me? Por que yo realmente tengo planes para ti".- y esbozo una sonrisa socarrona que jamás había visto Duo y que le lleno de desafío._

"_Ah sí pequeño Quatre, ya veremos si tus planes no interfieren en los míos"·- profirió el trenzado tratando de liberarse del agarre, aunque nunca creyó que tuviera tanta fuerza, lo había subestimado y sabía perfectamente que eso era peligroso, demasiado tal vez; aún así un calor en una parte muy íntima estaba despertando… tal vez si solo se dejara llevar… quien sabe…. _

_Por otra parte el rubio no se sentía menos que excitado pero de ninguna manera se lo haría saber, ahora era tiempo de que Duo pagara por su ausencia y eso hacía crecer cierta parte de él… así que se dejaría llevar, y se vengaría de paso, así que rápidamente le dio otro golpe a puño cerrado al trenzado justo al rostro, haciéndolo sangrar, y con un gruñido gutural atrajo su cara hacia él e introdujo su lengua dentro de la boca de Duo, torturándolo, besaba y metía su lengua explorando su interior con violencia, Duo levanto sus brazos para rodearlo por el cuello cuando de pronto sintió como sus manos fueron chocadas contra el suelo._

"_No, Duo, esto es algo que no disfrutaras"- Entonces tomo la soga que Duo le había quitado momentos antes y tomando las manos del trenzado las unió y amarro para después proceder amarrarla a la pata de la cama, se levanto de encima de el para quitar con crueldad el pantalón junto a su ropa interior, lastimándolo con el roce de la tela……_

_Duo veía como aquel joven que en antaño fuera dócil y tierno lo trataba, Quatre se acerco a su cuello y empezó a morderlo, para después pasar su lengua por las marcas, iba bajando hasta torturar sus tetillas una a una las mordía y chupaba……Duo aparte de sentir dolor físico, empezó a sentir placer……Quatre se dio cuenta y coloco sus manos alrededor de su cuello estrangulándolo_

"_Dije que tu no disfrutarías"- apretó un poco mas, a Duo le faltaba el aire, amarrado no podía defenderse, empezó a cerrar los ojos….hasta que Quatre lo soltó y beso….mientras retomaba las caricias hacia las tetillas, su mano recorría su abdomen hasta tocar y masajear la hombría del trenzado, tuvo que morderse un labio, solo quería lastimar a Duo, recordó el beso que le dio a Wufei, y apretó con mas fuerza el pene…..se quito hasta las rodillas el pantalón y el bóxer, se coloco en medio de las sus piernas separándolas un poco, en ese momento Duo medio despertó y vio las intenciones del rubio._

" _No lo hagas….tu no eres así"_

" _Que sabes tu como soy Duo, he cambiado, tu me cambiaste" y ahora sufrirás las consecuencias"-profirió con una voz ácida y sin sentimiento y así sin prepararlo siquiera lo penetro con fuerza, desgarrando la piel de la entrada, y haciendo que Duo gritara de dolor y se le brotaran sendas lagrimas que bajaban con ímpetu sobre las sienes de Duo….pero Quatre no hizo nada por detenerlas, no sintió gozo de poseerlo, siempre imagino este momento, pero al pasar los años se fue endureciendo, sobre todo por las noches cuando Trowa intentaba tomar su cuerpo… cuando se decía que era un estúpido por esperar en vano, por las horas que terminaron de amargar su corazón al saber que era amante de Wu Fei, por que nunca se permitió amar a Trowa ni siquiera una décima parte de lo que le amo a él._

_Arremetió con fuerza, lo embestía sin reparos, cada embestida golpeaba su corazón, tantos años…mas embestidas…..el beso de Wufei…..mas arremetidas…..sus celos…..mas y mas penetraciones…..el beso de hace 5 años…..mas, mas….hasta tensarse y correrse con violencia….haciendo que los espasmos recorrieran por todo su cuerpo abriéndole los sentidos…..para después quedar con la angustia de su acto….vio a Duo desmayado y sin salir de el coloco ambas manos a su costado y bajando la cabeza empezó a llorar………….. Despacio, recordando que ya no era el mismo Quatre, limpio con ira su rostro y soltó al trenzado, saliendo de él, soltando las amarras, ahora tendría que volver a casa y continuar con su vida… al sentir satisfecha su venganza ya nada tenia sentido… y esbozo una semisonrisa¿acaso no había terminado todo?... se dirigió hacia la otra habitación con su ropa en la mano, se introdujo en un pequeño baño aseándose, tomo agua entre sus manos y se limpió el rostro, aunqueél también cometió un error se olvido que Duo no es cualquier persona, y nunca supo que golpeó su nuca y le hizo perder el sentido, aunque probablemente no hubiera querido saberlo… esa noche también shinigami tendría su venganza…_

_Acostó al inconsciente en la cama sin ceremonia, sentándose a su lado, Quatre realmente se veía hermoso con su cabello largo el cual le daba un aire rebelde, suspiro, toco su cara acariciándola con el dorso de la mano, sonrió, le golpeo la cara hasta hacerlo recuperar el sentido, ya con la palma acariciaba el cuello, el hombro y bajando por su brazo hasta llegar a sus manos amarradas el cual ya se veían lastimadas, pero no lo soltó, vio como Quatre abría los ojos, vio que iba a decir algo y sin esperar mas…lo beso con fuerza…..Quatre se resistía, trataba de ladear la cabeza pero Duo la tomo con fuerza tratando de entrar en ella…..así que Quatre la abrió pero solo para aprovechar y morderlo haciendo que Duo gimiera de dolor y se separase de él , lo vio pasarse su lengua por la herida chupando la sangre que brotaba de ella._

"_Así que te gusta jugar rudo…precioso"_

" _No creas Duo….no fue un juego para excitarte, era más bien para demostrarte mi desprecio y repulsión"- Al trenzado las palabras de Quatre lo lastimaron, pero no dejarla entrever que así fue…._

"_Oh ya veo, sientes por mi… aahhh… desprecio y ahh repulsión –sonriendo con malicia- ah bueno entonces yo también te demostraré mi desprecio y repulsión… mmm… ¿porque…..será por que Trowa es mejor amante de lo que pueda hacerlo yo?"_

" _No metas a Trowa en esto, el por lo menos me complace"- Eso fue mas de lo Duo pudiera aguantar….sin mas, quito la correa del pantalón del rubio, quitándole el botón y bajando el cierre……para sorpresa del chico…._

" _¿Que….que haces?"_

"_Lo que debí hacer 5 años atrás…..mi amor….." –esto lo dijo con burla, sin expresión- "aunque no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho con Wu Fei, de hecho lo goce mucho mas"_

_Bajo sin ninguna delicadeza el pantalón y la ropa interior hasta los tobillos que seguían amarrados……Duo se quito toda su ropa y dejo escapar su espeso cabello de la prisión de la trenza cayendo en cascadas suaves….se monto a horcajadas encima del rubio y sonrió…._

"_Mejor lo disfrutas amor"…..-Quatre jadeaba….gimió con aquella palabra y trato de quitarse de encima al chico…._

"_No me digas así…baja…..esto no es gracioso"…._

"_¿Acaso me estoy riendo? No pretendo que sea gracioso"….-bajo un poco besando sus labios el cual el rubio no abrió, no le importo…..con su boca y lengua trazo un camino candente de besos hasta llegar a su cuello….mordiendo un poco en la vena palpitante de este….escucho un débil gemido y sonrió….sus manos recorrieron el pecho pellizcando las tetillas y haciéndolas sensibles al tacto, ni hablar de su lengua que llego para torturarlas….dejo de jugar con ellas y bajo hasta llegar al ombligo, metió su lengua humedeciéndolo….bajo otro poco mas y encontró el punto de sus deseos…paso la punta de su lengua por la cabecita rosada….mojándola con su saliva para después soplar suavemente….a Quatre esto lo hizo gemir con fuerza….a ratos perdía la razón y se movía para que su atormentador lo tomara todo, y en otros tantos la cordura llegaba gritándole a Duo que lo dejara……Duo mientras tanto acariciaba los muslos y la parte interna subiendo y casi rozar aquellas bolsitas llenas…….Quatre empezó a jadear y este sonrió cuando lo vio levantar sus caderas….por eso dejo de jugar y atrapo con su boca la carne palpitante masturbándolo, mordiendo suavemente la punta y jugando con aquel pequeño orificio….chupo sus testículos suavemente…..para después volver a meterse la hombría de Quatre y succionar con deleite…en eso….y ensalivando sus dedos, Duo empezó a acariciar la entrada del rubio metiendo un dedo, al no encontrar objeción o queja por el chico, chupaba y chupaba mientras metía otro dedo, los metía y sacaba para volver a meter….los gemidos de Quatre inundaban ya la habitación, moviéndose rítmicamente……entonces Duo se acomodo entre las piernas del rubio y dirigió su miembro hasta la entrada entrando poco a poco…..aunque sintió mucha resistencia, pero pensó que Quatre estaba siendo cínico fingiendo una virginidad que seguramente perdió con Trowa, aunque eso no le importaba, y aunque le costo trabajo entrar, de igual forma se quedo quieto hasta que el rubio se relajara e indicara seguir, cosa que hizo en el acto….los movimientos de caderas del rubio eran una tortura para dúo que de inmediato fijo un ritmo……mientras embestía masturbaba la hombría del rubio…._

"_Aaaaaahh Quatre……siempre aaaaahhhh yo……aaaaaahhh mmmmm"_

"_Duoooo…aaaaahhh….porque…..aaaahhhh……aaaahhhhh…"_

"_No, no…..aaaaahhh hables………solo disfruta……aaaaaahhhhh… porque solo disfrutaras conmigo de ahora en delante… porque pequeño… ahhh esta es mi venganza… después de esta noche no podrás volver a estar con otro sin pensar en mi… mmmm… por que tu fingida virginidad no me incomoda en lo absoluto… ahhhh, por que con eso has demostrado que eres mio, que no has cambiado y adivina que" –sonrió cínicamente- "T-U M-E A-M-A-S" -alargando la frase en el oído del rubio y después se soltó riendo a carcajada abierta.-_

_Duo embestía y masturbaba…..los estremecimientos en su cuerpo le anticipaban que pronto acabaría……_

"_Aaaaaaahhhhhh…..Duooooooooo…Eres un maldito bastardo"..-sintió en su mano la semilla caliente del rubio mojar su mano……y eso hizo que se tensara y llenara en su interior con su propia semilla al rubio_

"_Aaaaaahaaaaahhhhhh Quatre y tu has sido simplemente delicioso"-_

_El esfuerzo físico les venció al sueño, al día siguiente las palabras iban a doler y los actos a pesar aunque ninguno se percato de que buscaron la calidez de sus cuerpos y de manera protectora entre sueño, y su corazón sonaba acompasado, en paz, al unísono… como uno solo ese día que se encontraron en un solo beso dentro del cielo…_

_CONTINUARA…._

_AHHHH ESTE CAPITULO VA DEDICADO ENTERITITITITO A MI HERMOSA CARMIN, AMIGA DEL ALMA, TU SABES QUE SIN TI NUNCA SE HABRIA ESCRITO…. GRACIAS A AQUELLOS QUE HAN LEIDO ESTE FIC Y HAN DEJADO REVIEW, Y POR LA PACIENCIA QUE ME HAN TENIDO PARA QUE ACTUALICE U.U ESPERO PODER SUBIR UN NUEVO CAPITULO PRONTO Y MAS LARGO QUE ESTE JE JE ES QUE NO ME SALEN…. _


End file.
